What Doesn't Kill Me Makes Me Stronger
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Set after The order of the phoenix, one night whilst Tonks is guarding Harry she realises how Harry has really been treated by his family and togerher they learn of Dumbledore's manipulations. Dumbles and Weasley bashing, HP/HG/NT
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting at Privet Drive alone thinking about Sirius and his death when a letter arrived.

'Dear Harry,

I have spoken to the goblins at Gringotts and even though you are the primary beneficiary to Sirius' will as you are a minor they have allowed me to represent you instead as I told them of your situation with the blood wards and they agreed it was best for you to stay at privet drive until someone turns up to take you to either the Burrow or headquarters.

Your friend

Albus'

The meddling old bastard had done it again, Sirius' will reading would possibly be the one place that Harry would be able to get closure over his godfather's death and now he was pretty much being prohibited from going to it.

"OLD MEDDLING BASTARD!" Harry shouted causing the owl to flee from the house and alerting Auror and Order member Nymphdora Tonks that there was something up in the bedroom of the person she was guarding Harry Potter.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked apparating into the room and was surprised to see Harry topless as he had just gotten out of the shower when the owl had arrived. Tonks blushed at this as even though she was now 21 and Harry was only 16 she had grown up in kind of the same way Ginny Weasley had but in the opposite effect Harry Potter wasn't just a bedtime story to her, she knew what had gone on before the war and her own family member had been the supposed traitor of the Potters she knew that was complete bullshit but now she was in a room with a topless boy who lived.

"Tonks," Harry said causing her to realise that she must have been staring at him "are you ok?"

"Yeah I just zoned out is all," Tonks said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I need your help Tonks," Harry said "you are a member of the Black family right? I mean you will be at the will reading?"

"Of course Harry," Tonks said "do you want me to escort you to the reading?"

"In a way," he said handing the letter over to her.

As Tonks read the letter her hair changed colour from light pink to dark pink to downright red showing her anger.

"He isn't allowed to do that," she said "it is your right to as the primary beneficiary and also the fact you are a lord of a noble family he has no say over what you do."

"What?" Harry said "back up and repeat that,"

"He has no say over what you do," Tonks said

"No before that," Harry said "how do you mean I am a lord of a noble family?"

"You are Lord Potter, Harry" Tonks said "you know when you claimed your inheritance at the age of 11, what do you think they tested you for?"

"What test?" Harry asked

"What do you mean what test?" Tonks said and then it became obvious "Harry? Has Dumbledore ever mentioned the Potter vault?"

"Other than my trust one?" Harry asked

"Yes other than you're trust one" Tonks said "actually maybe we should continue this after you are dressed we wouldn't want anyone else turning up."

"OK," Harry said and turned to pick up clothes momentarily forgetting his scars on his back from the abuse he had received from the Dursleys.

"Freeze Potter," Tonks said and he did as he was told "what are those on you're back and you better start talking."

"When I was little," Harry said "from about the age of two or three Vernon was determined to 'beat the magic out of me' as he put it, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs and was pretty much the Dursleys house elf."

"Oh Harry," Tonks said and hugged him close to her "I am so sorry if I had known I would have taken you from here well before now."

"You can't Tonks," Harry said "the blood wards protect me from Voldemort."

"Hang on," Tonks said realising something "in the graveyard, Voldemort took your blood to be resurrected?"

"Yeah," Harry said

"Then he has the same blood as you," Tonks said "which means ..."

"He could come after me at any time," Harry said realising

"That means all that is protecting you is extremely strong wards and a fidelius," Tonks said "with Dumbledore and you as secret keepers."

"Then I am leaving," Harry said

"Good I will help you," Tonks said

"Tonks," Harry said "no offence but I don't really know you that well, why do you want to help me so much?"

"Well Harry," Tonks said "to be honest it started out because you were the boy who lived and I felt as if I owed you something, then when you were in your first year I was in my 6th and you seemed to be a really nice kid and I begged my mum for weeks to try and get the ministry to allow us to adopt you and they never did, so it is more because I like you Harry and I think you deserve to be helped just as much as you want to help other people."

"That's understandable I guess," Harry said and then smirked at her "so did you have a crush on me?"

"Oh you have no idea how many times I wanted to talk to you but I got nervous," Tonks said "but not because it was you but because of myself, I am looked down upon Harry because of my ability I am like a walking fantasy date for horny young men, I don't want to make you feel awkward but your friend Ron gives me some very weird looks when I am around him."

"I know he does that with me two," Harry said "not the same kind of looks but he gives me like jealous, greedy ones when he thinks I am not looking."

"I wonder what that is about," Tonks said

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Harry said

"Anyway," Tonks said "be ready to go in 10 minutes and I will get you out of here."

"Are you sure?" Harry said

"Of course I am sure there is no way I am letting you stay here with these animals." Tonks said

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was plotting how to control Harry Potter through his 6th year. This had been a plan that had worked for the first 15 years of its existence, he had made sure that Potter was friends with the light families and kept away from powerful and influential families like the Tonks' and the Bones'. He knew that if Harry was friends with them or at least allies of theirs he would be able to find out about the money and power Albus had withheld from him.

He had paid off Molly Weasley to talk loudly about the platform and then given money to Ron Weasley and later the Weasley twins to befriend Harry so that Harry would be in with a light family. However he had not planned on Tom Riddle making such an early appearance in Harry's life even after he had convinced Peter Pettigrew to betray the Potters' he figured it would be at least until the end of Harry's Hogwarts education when Voldemort would return.

There was also some problems with trying to control Harry that he hadn't expected, he had thought Harry would be weak willed and would do as he was told but in his first year he fought a troll, fought Voldemort and caught a rememberall on his first time ever on a broom he was certainly not the Harry Potter he had been expecting to turn up at Hogwarts.

Another issue was Ron Weasley' jealousy as it kept Harry grounded in the sense he was humble and kind not trying to flash his money around knowing the boy he believed to be his best friend wasn't as rich as he was even though Harry believed him to be certainly poorer than Ron actually was, furthermore that damn mudblood Harry had befriended Granger was the worst problem of all because after he had saved her they had formed a sort of soul bond that no amount of magic that Albus used would break the bond between the two which lead to Albus placing an enormous amount of charms on both of them to make them forget about the bond.

He had then promised Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley who wanted the smart muggleborn to be able to do his homework for him and to be his girlfriend so he could have something that the great Harry Potter could not have. Harry on the other hand would marry Ginny Weasley after her 6th year and then they would conceive their first child before Albus would declare Harry a dark wizard and have him killed or thrown in Azkaban and then he would have complete control over the potter vaults because of the Weasley family. This plan was working perfectly and Albus Dumbledore would be left the greatest wizard of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is my flat," Tonks said when they arrived "I know it isn't much but it is mine." The flat was nice the colours were not garish and did not clash with each other the living room colours where silver and blue which made Harry think that Tonks was a Ravenclaw even though he could not be completely sure as she didn't come over as incredibly smart but more loyal and brave like a Gryffindor.

"It is nice," Harry said "and I cannot complain living in the box room and before that a room if you could call it that under the stairs."

"I will get them all back for what they have done to you Harry," Tonks said "I promise you that there is no way that they are getting away with this."

"I trust you Tonks," Harry said "what are we going to do now?"

"Well I think we should go to diagon alley," Tonks said "the will reading is tomorrow morning so if we go and see the goblins now they may see us over the fact you will be at the will reading tomorrow no matter what Dumbledore says."

"Ok," Harry said "and we need to speak with Hermione as well I don't trust Ron at all because I trusted Dumbledore more than I trusted Ron and look at what Dumbledore has been doing to me with him controlling my life."

"I know," Tonks said "better yet we will go and see Hermione first and then we will go and see the goblins in the morning because I know Hermione will be safe with her parents."

"Ok" Harry said.

Hermione Granger was sitting in her living room alone her parents were both at work and Hermione was angry that for the second time in as many years she had allowed herself to be convinced that she would not write to Harry over the summer luckily she had been in control of her own emotions enough for her to turn down Ron Weasley when he had asked her out as she didn't know what he could be thinking if he thought she fancied him unless he had taken one, two many bludgers to the head when he was playing keeper for quidditch as all they had ever done was argue plus the fact that she had feelings for Harry even though she nagged Harry as well she didn't know why she nagged Harry, with Ron it was obvious he was an arrogant berk, Harry on the other hand if she didn't know any better she would think that magic had something to do with it.

Then there was a loud pop and Harry and Tonks appeared in the house.

"Harry," Hermione said flinging herself at him and pulling him into a tight hug and then letting go of him "does professor Dumbledore know that you are here?"

"No," Harry said "Hermione how much do you trust professor Dumbledore? I mean if I told you the blood wards don't work and probably never worked at all."

"What do you mean the wards never worked?" Hermione screeched "Harry that means you have been in danger all of the time that you have been at the Dursleys anyone could have turned up and killed you."

"I know Hermione," Harry said "well Tonks worked it out but we know."

"Oh hey Tonks," Hermione said blushing she had forgotten about the older witch when she had physically attacked Harry and hugged the life out of him.

"Hey Mione." Tonks replied grinning "how are you?"

"Not bad excited for my results more than anything," Hermione said "how are you two dealing with Sirius' death?"

"Getting there," Harry said "between you Hermione and Remus I have been assured over 100 times that it wasn't my fault."

"Good," Hermione said prodding him with her finger "and next time you start blaming yourself I am going to kick your arse."

"Me two Potter," Tonks said "so don't even think about it."

"Ok I guess I am sufficiently told aren't I?" Harry said

"Yes you are Potter," Tonks said "So don't even think about trying to push us away you here us?"

"I do," Harry said truthfully "I am willing to make changes after realising that Dumbledore has been doing something to me."

Hermione' heart leapt at this for years she had been wanting Harry to realise that Dumbledore wasn't as light as he had appeared to be after all he had tried to pay her to spy on Harry in her first year even though unlike Ron Weasley she didn't need the money she was also a loyal friend and she declined it was then that the headmaster tried to remove her from being Harry's friend yet Harry seemed adamant to be her friend even with all of the arguments they had such as the Firebolt yet it was more Ron that she had argued with which suggested she was closer to Harry than what Ron was.

"Harry," Hermione said "in my first year, the headmaster tried to pay me to spy on you; he offered me money and the chance to be head girl."

Then something in Harry fired up, the smart girl who wanted to be head girl just revealed in her first year the headmaster had given her the chance if she had spied on him, after the betrayal of Dumbledore he wasn't expecting Hermione to have betrayed him as well.

"So, that's all it took was it Hermione?" Harry said darkly "the chance to be head girl and you dropped my friendship for the chance to be powerful."

"No Harry," Hermione said "you have it all wrong I didn't accept the money and I told him that I wanted to earn the position rather than being given it, honestly Harry I wouldn't do that to you I would never want to betray your trust." It was then that she broke down and cried, she had not wanted to show weakness but she didn't want Harry to think she had betrayed him and taken the headmasters money rather than been Harry's friend.

"It's ok Hermione," Harry said "I believe you it was just you said it just after I told you the headmaster betrayed me."

"I know Harry," Hermione said "I don't want to make it worse for you but I think that Ron didn't mind taking the money and power to spy on you."

"That little shit," Tonks said before anyone could stop her "I always thought there was something about him I didn't like."

"How do you mean Tonks?" Harry asked

"Well I was at the headquarters yesterday and the Weasleys where there." Tonks said "and he seemed not to happy that you would be turning up soon but was happy to learn you wouldn't be at the will reading and Hermione would."

"Oh I bet he would," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest "the creepy berk has been turning up when my parents have been out."

"What time normally?" Tonks asked

"10 minutes," Hermione said and Tonks nodded

"Hermione get under the cloak with Harry," Tonks said "and I will be you."

"Are you sure Tonks?" Hermione asked

"Of course," Tonks said "you are a friend of Harry's that makes you a friend of mine especially when I am guarding Harry so that means I am guarding you as well missy so get under the cloak."

Hermione grumbled and then got under the cloak and did as she was told, a few minutes later the fire flashed green and Ron appeared.

"Hey Mione," Ron said "how are you?"

"Not bad," Tonks said in Hermione's form "I just wrote a letter to Harry with some food, because he sent me a letter asking for some."

"YOU KNOW WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAID!" Ron shouted getting in Hermione's face not realising it was Tonks "YOU AREN'T MEANT TO SEND LETTERS TO HIM!"

"And why not?" Tonks said "I am not going to be told what to do by people like you Ron."

"You know," Ron said "oh I forgot you are actually Potter's friend, he is a rich, attention seeking prick and it is his fault you have that hideous scar on your body and why Black is dead."

"How dare you say such things about Harry," Tonks said and beneath the cloak Hermione was holding onto Harry to prevent him from coming out from under the cloak and beating the shit out of the redhead.

"Oh like he would look at a mudblood like you," Ron said "he is going to be with Ginny and you are going to be mine."

Harry growled at this and was about to rip the cloak off and kill Ron and Hermione reached up and kissed him on instinct to stop him and both of their minds went blank, they where kissing, Harry Potter was kissing Hermione Granger.

The charm that held the bond between them back was smashed apart when they kissed unlocking memories and events between the two of them from their minds and the magical backlash blasted Ron across the room and the cloak was blown off of them.

"What was that?" Tonks said staring in wonder at the two of them.

"I don't know," Harry said "we kissed and then all of these memories came out of my head."

"Me two," Hermione said "Dumbledore has been obliviating us since first year, we have a soul bond between us."

"Oh," Tonks said sounding defeated she had hoping that she would end up with Harry but there was no way she could break a soul bond between Harry and Hermione nor would she want to as she wanted Harry to be happy even if it meant that she would not be with Harry herself. "I am happy for you guys." Tonks said.

"Tonks please don't lie to us," Hermione said looking at the older girl "you are upset, why?"

"When I was little I kind of had a little crush on Harry," Tonks said "and then I actually met Harry and I realised he was a really sweet guy but I promise I wouldn't try and separate you guys what so I ever I promise."

"We know you wouldn't," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Tonks," Hermione said "I thought with a soul bond you would be able to read each other's mind and things."

"You should be able to," Tonks said "why?"

"We can't and have never been able to," Hermione said "that means the soul bond is not complete."

"How do you mean?" Tonks said

"I don't know it will be something worth asking at Gringotts." Hermione said "can we go now?"

"Sure it will be open now." Tonks said and the three disappeared with a pop.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked

"I get the feeling the UK isn't safe for us," Tonks said "I will look to see if I can get us into another country secretly."

"Are you sure Tonks?" Harry asked "I mean your job, your parents everything for you is here and the same for you Hermione."

"Don't you dare try and push us away Potter," Tonks said "I am going nowhere Potter now suck it up and move on."

"Ok," Harry said and then turned to Hermione "I guess that goes the same for you?"

"Damn right Potter." Hermione said with a stern look on her face.

Then the three of them entered Gringotts and walked up to the first goblin that they saw.

"Excuse me," Harry said "I would like to speak to the person in charge of Harry Potter's vault."

"Yes sir," the goblin said "I can spare you the trouble I myself look after the Potter's vault my name is Griphook."

"It is nice to meet you," Harry said sincerely "it has come to my attention some of my privileges have not been told to me for example the amount of vaults I have and the fact I am the head of a noble family, would you be able to take time to explain this to me?"

"Of course Mr Potter," the goblin said "allow me to contact the director as it appears this is something of the upmost importance that he will need to know about seen as how you are a friend of the goblin nation, I take you didn't know that either?"

"I truthfully didn't," Harry said "I don't even know what that means."

Then Griphook lead Harry and the two women into a private room where an older and taller goblin sat.

"Director Ragnok this is Harry Potter, friend of the goblins, head of the Potter family and expected heir of the Black family," Griphook said "he wishes to speak to you because of the manipulations I am guessing from a certain headmaster."

"Ok," Ragnok said "please the three of you sit down."

"Thank you," Harry said "I take it you don't trust the headmaster either?"

"After what he has done to your godfather Mr Potter," Ragnok said "he is very lucky your minister is protecting him otherwise I would have him damned to rights."

"How do you mean Fudge is protecting him?" Tonks asked

"Oh no not Fudge," Ragnok said "the minister before him Bagnold made it so the chief of the government and council namely Dumbledore before he was elected to be in the Wizengamot so basically he can do whatever he wants and no one will do a damn thing about it."

"So Dumbledore was in his right to give me to the Dursleys?" Harry asked

"Well I will get your parents will and we will take a look." Ragnok said and Griphook left the room.

Ten minutes later Griphook returned with the Potter's will. The will itself was pretty easily spilt the money was left between Harry, Remus and Sirius with Harry getting half of the money, land and assets with the ability to claim his inheritance as Lord Potter with Sirius and Remus getting a quarter of the money, land and assets each and also joint guardianship of Harry between the two men.

Also the will stipulated that Albus Dumbledore and the Dursleys where to have nothing to do with Harry, a different school was to be chosen for Harry or he was to be schooled by a variety of teachers, if teachers was what was selected they were told to get in touch with Charles Xavier who was a wizard very well versed in wandless magic and occulmency as he lead a school for people with either magic abilities or irregularities in their DNA giving them abilities they did not have.

Then Harry made plans with the goblins to be named Lord Potter and Black and also for them to get in touch with Charles Xavier over the teachers Lily and James had selected and there was an instant response that Charles would be at the will reading the next day and would take Harry, Hermione and Tonks with him to America.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was beginning to panic Ron Weasley returned from the Granger house claiming Harry was there and assaulted him before leaving, if that was true that would mean Harry was on to him and his plans for him, he had wanted Harry weak but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen, now Dumbledore needed to know was who was involved in it.

Whilst Harry was learning the truth and Dumbledore was starting to worry Voldemort was planning to organise his troops his failed attempt to possess Potter has scared him if Potter was that powerful with blocks on his magic he didn't want to have to fight Potter without the blocks, he knew that Dumbledore had something to do with it, Tom Riddle had never wanted to be evil he was just wanting to better the wizarding world but after his childhood sweetheart died as well as their child as a result of Albus Dumbledore's manipulations he was blinded by grief and anger in which a point where the evil demonic side of him broke out and Lord Voldemort was born.

Voldemort unlike Tom Riddle didn't care who had gotten caught in the cross fire and killed purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles alike not caring who he killed. Now however with Potter in the mix Voldemort was starting to lose to Tom Riddle once more, Tom had been 15 when Lily and James Potter were born and had been at Hogwarts with James' parents, James' mother had been the head girl when he was in his 4th year and looked out for the young slytherin.

It was because of Voldemort that he had killed the Potter family and it was because of his years in a children's home and Albus Dumbledore that Tom Riddle had become Lord Voldemort if Dumbledore had taken more of an interest in Tom like other teachers he would have seen the signs of a dark lord in the making yet he didn't or he did and he hadn't cared about Tom Riddle and was more interested in ruling the wizarding world himself and people called Tom a dark lord.

A/n:

I know Professor X is a X men character but he is not the only teacher Harry will have select any of these three to be Harry's other teachers other than X men

Batman

Blade

Superman

The Doctor

The Master

Buffy Summers and the Slayers

Sam and Dean Winchester


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry, Hermione and Tonks were the first three at the will reading as the goblins had needed to see Harry to name him both lords Potter and Black before the will reading before Dumbledore and his minions could do anything to Harry.

The first to enter the room after Harry and the two girls where Andromeda and Ted Tonks who where quickly dragged towards Harry by Tonks.

"Harry this is my mum Andromeda and my dad Ted," Tonks said "mum, dad this is Harry Potter officially lords Potter and Black, but the Black bit isn't known until after the will reading."

"It is nice to meet you Harry," Andromeda Tonks said and then turned to Hermione "and who may you be my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, muggleborn best friend to the boy who lived." Hermione said with a grin and secretly thought even though Dumbledore had all of his titles and Hermione had wanted to be head girl the most important title to her was being Harry Potter's best friend.

"The reason I dragged you over here mum," Tonks said "was that we know with Harry being Lord Black he has all of the privileges that entails."

"Even though I am legally emancipated," Harry said "Dumbledore will try and get my to go back to my relatives so how would you like to be a part of the Black family again Andromeda? That way I can stay with you if it is ok with or with Tonks."

Andromeda then pulled Harry into a gigantic bear hug that lifted Harry off of his feet as she silently cried.

"You can call me Andy," she said when she finally let go of him "my family calls me Andy rather than Andromeda I find it too long."

"Yet you call your only child Nymphdora," Tonks said shaking her head, "how is that fair mum?"

"The eldest daughter in our family has an old regal name," Andromeda said "if I have to suffer with it so do you."

"So now the truth comes out," Tonks said pointing her finger at her mother both mockingly and accusingly at the same time.

"Tonks calm down," Harry said "we will talk about this later, probably best after we talk to the goblins and Charles."

"Who is Charles?" Andromeda asked inquisitively.

"Someone I want to teach me how to use my powers more because I don't trust Dumbles." Harry said

"And why don't you trust the headmaster?" Andromeda asked

"It is to do with the Potter vault mum," Tonks said and then turned to Harry "my mum is a wizarding lawyer we can talk about this later as well."

"Ok" Andromeda said placated by her daughter.

Soon the room started to fill up, Narcissa Malfoy arrived next and looked genuinely upset at the death of her cousin and even offered her condolences to Harry and Andromeda claiming even though she had married Lucius and if Sirius had cast her out of the family she still considered Andromeda her big sister which moved both women to tears.

The next to arrive was Remus Lupin who swiftly drew Harry into a hug even though the wizard was not commonly known for showing emotions Harry was the marauders and Remus was truly the only Marauder left as Peter had betrayed them and James, Sirius and even Lily who was an honorary maraudertte had all passed away.

"Hey cub" he said when he let go of Harry "Dora, Hermione."

"Hey Remus," the three of them said together.

"How have you been coping?" Remus asked

"Not bad," Harry said "I found out that Dumbledore has been screwing me out of my money and blocked a bond between me and Mione but apart from that nothing bad has happened."

"What do you mean?" Remus said "Albus screwing you out of your money?"

"I will explain later to you and Andy," Harry promised "lets just get this will reading out of the way."

"You got it cub," Remus said and the others nodded.

Then the doors closed and Ragnok walked to the front.

"I call to order the will reading of Sirius Orion Black," Ragnok said however then the door was blown open and the Weasleys and Dumbledore all walked through the door.

"Get the fuck out!" Harry said "you have no right to be here!"

"I dare say we do Harry," Albus said "I am your magical guardian and I have recently signed a contract to have you marry young Ginevra like we agreed so the Weasleys have the right to be here as your soon to be in laws."

"One I am emancipated so there is no need for you to be here," Harry said pointing his wand at Albus "and secondly I am soul bonded to Hermione Jane Granger so why would I want to marry a girl that I have no love for apart from that you would for a little sister?"

"How could you Harry!" Ron said raising his wand and pointing it at Harry "you knew Hermione was mine, she has been mine since first year."

"Technically Mr Weasley" Ragnok said "Miss Granger is her own person but she has been promised to Harry since October 31st 1991."

"Shut your mouth goblin," Molly seethed "Harry Potter how dare you speak to the headmaster in that tone you will apologise now."

Then the door on the other side of the room opened and Charles Xavier wheeled himself into the room with two other people, the woman had red hair and brown eyes, she was roughly around 5 foot 3 and was wearing a red t shirt and a pair of black jeans , the man was around 5 foot 9 and had greyish eyes with dark brown which could be seen as black hair, he was wearing a brown jacket with blue jeans with a mixed coloured flannel shirt.

"Nice to see you again Albus," Charles said pleasantly as he rolled over towards Harry and sat in his chair next to him with the woman taking the chair next to Charles and Andromeda Tonks with the man standing next to Charles and the woman protectively watching the group at the door almost daring them to move.

"Charles." Albus said starting to realise that Harry was starting to slip out of his grasp.

However some of the group just didn't know when to shut their mouths.

"Hey this is a private meeting get your crippled arse out of that seat and get your nose of out business that doesn't concern you," Ron said

The man then turned to Charles and clasped his hands together

"Let me go and gut the little shit please Chuck?" he said

"No Logan," he said "sit down this will not be solved through violence."

"Coward," Ron muttered causing Logan to allow the claws to descend down his hand

"You wanna say that again bub?" Logan said menacingly

"You're a freak," Ron said backing up

"I could say the same for you magic boy," Logan said walking towards the door forcing the group back. Once they where out of the door Logan stood in front of it with claws out of both his hands "your show guys." He said his eyes not leaving the door.

Harry smirked at this, if this Logan man had been taught by Charles or at least was part of Charles' team he knew he would learn a lot from the man.

"Now let's try this again," Ragnok said after grinning at Logan "I call to order the will of Sirius Orion Black."

Harry was left the title of lord Black and half of Sirius' finances the remaining half was spilt between Andromeda, Tonks, Remus and Narcissa provided she leave Lucius which she admitted she would consider.

Next he left guardianship of Harry to the teen himself as making him lord Black emancipated Harry as he hadn't yet claimed the right a lord Potter but appointed Remus as Harry's godfather which made the old werewolf very happy.

Later Harry, Tonks, Hermione and some of the others sat down together to discuss Harry's future.

"Remus," the teen said "I know you want to be involved in my life as much as you can but I am not going back to Hogwarts, in my parents will they never wanted me to go there in the first place because they didn't trust Dumbledore so they had approached Charles to teach me but the wards Albus had put up had prevented him from finding me."

"I understand cub," Remus said "I don't suppose there would be room for an old wolf at your institute again would there Charles?"

"For you any time Remus," Charles said with a grin and then turned to Harry "Remus was teaching at my institute teaching the students with telekinetic abilities wandless magic."

"Oh," Harry said "so do you want to come with us to America with us Remus?"

"I would be honoured," Remus said "and who exactly is us Harry?"

"Me and Hermione as well," Tonks said "Hermione and Harry are partially bonded and I am going in the close friend slash sister type role."

Then the door exploded and Logan was launched the length of the room. Albus stormed towards Harry and Charles when the young woman stepped in front of Albus and he was lifted up off of his feet as her eyes burned red.

"Jean enough," Charles said "there is no need for this,"

"I am not letting him harm Harry sir," Jean said

"Jean please enough," Charles said "I will deal with this,"

Jean nodded and launched Albus out of the room and built a barrier to stop the Weasleys from getting in.

"Maybe it would be best for us to reconvene." Charles said

"I agree with you Chuck," Logan said staggering to his feet "that Dumbledore is good but he isn't no Magneto."

"I agree Logan," Charles said "Mr Potter, you and your friends are welcome to come to our facility if you want to?"

"We are going home," Andromeda said to her daughter "Lord Potter I will contact you soon."

"Ok Andy," Harry said with a grin "I will be back soon and make some badass change."

Then the professor wheeled out of the room with the others following behind.

No matter what happened now Harry James Potter would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to America," Charles said when they stopped off of the plane.

"Enough with the theatrics Chuck," Logan said with a snort "America is great and all but it is a country like any other, let's go train the kid, kick ass and be done before Christmas."

"Logan," Charles warned "that attitude is what starts fights and one day you may start a fight you cannot win because of your claws."

"Yeah Chuck your probably right," Logan said taking a cigar out of his jacket pocket and cutting the end off "any of you magic people got a light? I forgot mine inside." Harry then subconsciously leant over and pointed at the top of the cigar.

"Incendio." He said and the cigar lit.

"Thanks kid," Logan said and the others looked in wonder at Harry "I am guessing he hasn't done that before?"

"I think the bond between Harry and miss Granger is destroying his mental blocks," Charles said "Harry if you would permit me and Jean we would like to help you bring those blocks down."

"Of course professor," Harry said politely.

"Right while you go poking round the kids head I am going to get a beer," Logan said "shout for me if we are under attack or if the building is on fire other than that try not to need me."

"Charming as always Logan," Jean teased

"Shut up red," Logan said with a grin and playfully swatted at her with his hand with claws on but she quickly moved out of the way

"Don't even joke with the claws Logan," Jean said

"Sorry red" Logan said instantly sobering up and scratching the back of his head "I may go and see what the rest of the recruits are up to."

"Ok" Charles said

"Actually Logan," Tonks said eying the motorbike in the corner "can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Logan said "step into my office,"

As Logan left with Tonks, Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous but he didn't know why, after all he was soul bound to Hermione and it was Tonks' business what she did even if she did want to date Logan even though Harry didn't truthfully trust the man that was called Logan.

"Well there we go Harry," Charles Xavier said after a few minutes "all done."

"I didn't even feel you in there at all professor," Harry said astonished "not even a probe or anything."

"Yes well I don't normally speak ill of others in the teaching profession," Charles began "but this Snape man has no idea how to teach anything to do with protecting the mind and if he is like this with other teaching jobs he has performed I would sack him in a minute if I was Albus however I know my old friend is slightly confused in what is easy and what is right."

"I get that same feeling," Harry said truthfully "so all of my magic is unlocked?"

"Yes," Charles said "I can make a list of what you can do if you wish?"

"Thank you professor," Harry said

"Harry I knew your parents," Charles said "when we are alone or not with the other students you are allowed to call me Charles, you can extend the same information to your friends miss Tonks and miss Granger."

"Thank you Charles," Harry said and the older man summoned a piece of paper to himself and began to write a few minutes later he handed the piece of paper to Harry.

Harry James Evans Potter

Birth date: 31.7.1980

Abilities:

Wandless magic

None verbal magic

Fire elemental

Water elemental

Air elemental

Telepath

Telekinesis

Flying

Dragon animagus (Hungarian horntail)

Shadow wolf animagus

Soul bond with Hermione Granger (partial)

Soul bond with Nymphdora Tonks (partial, not completely formed)

Harry looked up from the sheet of paper and was thrown by the information that was on it, not only was he surprised at how powerful he was but also he was soul bound to two very beautiful women that he cared very much about.

"How can it be possible for me to have two soul bonds Charles?" Harry asked

"Bare in mind this is only an estimation," Charles said "but with the life you have had so far in your life Harry I believe that your soul was so damaged because of your family and Albus that when both you met Hermione and Nymphdora your soul attached you to them both as they both have characteristics that make up what should be your soul mate as I am guessing they are both incredibly loyal to you and have both loved you for a long time as there must be mutual feelings for a soul bond to form."

"Thank you for being honest with me sir," Harry said

"It is no bother Harry," Charles said "and I have a feeling you wish to speak to Hermione and Nymphdora so you are free to leave."

"Charles I don't mean to be rude," Harry said "but Tonks isn't fond of her first name and prefers to be addressed by her surname as has a history of reacting violently to people calling her by her first name."

"I will take that into consideration Harry," Charles said "and thank you for warning me over it."

"No problem," Harry said with a grin and left the room.

At the same time as when Harry was talking to Charles, Tonks was talking to Logan.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Logan asked

"I know from the will Harry got a motorbike, a flying one" Tonks said "would you be able to help Harry fix it and get it running?"

"Of course," Logan said "it would be a good chance to get to know the kid better."

"Thanks," Tonks said and went looking for Harry and Hermione.

Hermione had been putting stuff into her room when Tonks found her.

"Hey Mione," Tonks said "I talked to Logan and he agreed to help Harry fix Sirius' bike."

"Cool," Hermione said and then there was a knock at the door which Hermione opened to see Harry standing there, "hey Harry."

"Can we talk?" Harry said to them both.

"Sure," Hermione said

"What's the matter?" Tonks asked

"This," Harry said and handed the letter over to the two women.

Tonks' eyes widened at this and Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing Harry.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want someone to be able to teach Harry and Hermione healing. Perry Cox or Greg House give me feedback on who you want.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well you have a partial soul bond to the both of us" Hermione said "which one of us do you wish to have in your life and which one will not be in your life,"

"When a soul bond isn't completed or verified," Tonks put in "then the person doesn't feel whole without their other person."

"Well I will have to be around both of you then," Harry said "if I have a soul bond with both of you because I cannot be truly happy without either of you."

"We could always share him," Tonks said with a grin "after all a soul bond means that we won't want to be with anyone else and that we are meant to be together, what does it matter there is another woman in the bond? I mean Harry is bound to both of us it isn't like there is another woman he wants to marry or be with it is two women he is bonded to which is something he didn't really have any control over."

Hermione began to rock on the balls of her feet nervously, she didn't want to lose Harry to Tonks but she wasn't to keen on sharing Harry with Tonks either yet she would much rather it be Tonks someone she got on with rather than someone like Ginny who had tried to trick Harry into loving her and almost lead Hermione ripping the stupid red hair right of her head. Like Harry was meant to be with Ginny because of something so trivial as hair colour, Susan Bones was a redhead and she was a friend of Harry's because of the DA that didn't mean that she wanted to marry Harry and that he would say yes.

Also Hermione could barely remember seeing much of Ginny until Neville took the younger redhead to the Yule ball when Hermione was in her fourth year and Ginny was in her third, even after the events in the chamber the young redhead wasn't hanging around with her brother and Hermione and Harry which lead to the question how Ginny thought she knew Harry enough to be with him.

"Can I think about the sharing idea?" Hermione said "I mean I don't want to lose Harry but does that mean we have a schedule or something?"

"If it makes you feel better," Tonks said with a grin "then yes Mione you can have your schedule."

"Thank you," Hermione said knowing that Tonks was teasing her but one of the things that Hermione did when she was nervous was plan and she was very nervous with the fact she could have lost Harry to the young Auror.

"Ok I am going to talk to the professor," Hermione said "you two might want to confirm your bond before we change our minds."

Then Hermione left and Tonks turned to Harry.

"So," she said "you have every teenage boys fantasy right in front of you and I can tell you are both confused and scared, Harry if you just want to date Hermione I am completely fine with it our bond has not started developing yet it can be ignored."

"But that isn't fair on you Tonks," Harry said "if you had have hidden under the cloak with me we would have kissed and my bond with Hermione wouldn't have unlocked.

Tonks then smiled and leant forwards kissing Harry fully on the lips causing the bond between them to form like it had done with Hermione.

"Wow," Tonks said when they broke apart "obviously your one kiss with Hermione was all the practice you needed to be good at it."

Harry blushed at this and Tonks grinned it didn't matter how mature and smart Harry was at the end of the day he was a teenager and would be easily embarrassed and Tonks knew she was going to enjoy teasing both Harry and Hermione now that she was sticking around them for a long time.

At the same time Albus Dumbledore had called together a meeting with the order of the phoenix.

"We have a problem," Albus said "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Nymphdora Tonks have all left England."

"Why is that a problem?" Severus asked "it is not like we need him in the country to access his vaults."

"Sadly before Mr Potter left England," Albus said "he learnt of what we had done and locked down his vaults so that only he and he alone can enter them with the help of the goblins."

"That prick took my Hermione as well," Ron said standing up red faced "I vote we go after them and drag him back here, throw him in Azkaban , then we fight Voldemort and then when he is weak drag Potter out from Azkaban and make him fight him."

"I agree with Weasley," Snape said "the dark lord is not in a position to fight Potter right now a first year would be able to kill him right now, hell even Longbottom could."

"I don't know what was so special about that redheaded bitch with that wheelchair guy anyway." Ginny said petulantly.

"What?" Severus said perking up at that point. "Charles was there? Was Jean?"

"What is so important about that freak?" Ron asked

"That freak as you so eloquently put it," Severus said "is Jean Grey, she is the strongest telepath in the world better known for her split personality the phoenix, also she is the cousin of Lily Potter so yes I would say she was important Weasley considering she could kill half of you in about 10 seconds."

One thing was then running through the minds of the order of the phoenix.

"We are in some deep shit."


	7. Chapter 7

"I feel that you should tell him Jean," Charles said

"He just lost Sirius," Jean said "finding out that he has other family would complicate matters Charles especially with him living here."

"But if you are his family," Logan said "he needs to know that Jean to know that he has family looking out for him, do you really want to take that away from him?"

"You know I don't Logan," Jean snapped folding her arms "but I didn't even know he was still alive until recently what if he hates me for that?"

"I doubt it Jean," Charles said "he doesn't know that you exist he may be mad that he was not informed of your existence but I get the feeling it will be more Albus he will be mad at than you.

"Also he is a smart kid," Logan said "does he think you wouldn't want anything to do with him if you knew he was alive and he needed you? how where you meant to know in the first place,"

"Good advice I am going to go and talk with Harry," Jean said and left the room to find her cousin' son.

"So what are you going to teach the kid Chuck?" Logan asked

"To be honest it will not just be me Logan," Charles said "Jean is very good with telepathy also and I am going to as Ororo to teach Harry his water elemental abilities I was hoping you could teach him self defence."

"I would say what I do is stab Chuck," Logan said "but whatever I am going to work on the kids' bike shout me for dinner."

Ever since Logan had been at the mansion he had been a free spirited enigma that did what he wanted when he wanted, that was until Scott Summers had died in a motorbike accident, Logan who had been searching for the truth about his past at Alkali lake had came back to the mansion to comfort Jean when the goblins had gotten in touch over Harry and Jean had pretty much dragged Logan with her in the state that she was in.

Many of the members of the institute had thought that Logan and Jean were getting too close after Scott's passing not that anyone would say that to the emotional Jean or the downright crazy when he wanted to be Logan.

"Harry can we talk?" Jean asked knocking on the door.

"Sure," Harry said allowing her into the room "what can I do for you?"

"Well," Jean said "I don't know if you know but we are related, I am ten years older than you but I didn't know you where still alive, I am your mother's cousin."

"So you are a blood relative?" Harry said almost excitedly which was not the emotion Jean had been expecting she had expected either rejection or anger from the young man but certainly not excitement.

"Yes," Jean said "is that important?"

"It means we can set up blood wards," Harry said "they keep out anyone that we don't wish to see or allow into where we are staying if they wish to do harm to us for example Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"That is great Harry," Jeans said not really understanding what he meant by blood wards but figured he knew what he was talking about.

"That means that we can get all of the training that I need done without any interruptions," Harry said "and then I can get involved in the war when I want to."

"I am surprised that you are taking this so well Harry," Jean said "if I was you I would hate me,"

"Did you know about me and not care?" Harry asked

"I was told you had died with Lily and James," Jean said "I didn't even know that you were alive until Remus came here 5 years ago but I couldn't find you and was told you were safe so I didn't really think there was anything wrong up until the goblins talked to us, I am truly sorry for that Harry."

"You didn't know," Harry said "you don't have to apologise, it is people like Dumbledore who has to apologise to the both of us Jean."

"If I had known you were in need of help Harry," Jean said "I would have been there in a heart beat you have to believe me."

"I know you would Jean," Harry said "after all we are family if I had known you were my family I would have written to you the first chance I had."

"I know you would have Harry" Jean said "now what is this about you being soul bonded to two different girls and one is 6 years older than you?"

"Charles told you?" Harry said and was quite upset that he had his trust betrayed again.

"No your lack of mental shields did," Jean said with a grin "I will have to fix that when we get a chance."

"I don't like the fact you were in my head Jean," Harry said "it is an invasion of my privacy" and then he tried to get into her mind which he did with surprising ease and he guessed it was to do with his powers and he would just have to practice them more to be better with them.

"So you like Logan huh?" Harry said with a grin and Jean's smile faded for a second and then said

"Harry you just read my mind."

"I know I did," Harry said "now watch," and he lifted off of his feet and flew around the room before landing back on his feet looking drained.

"If I wasn't so proud of you, I would be pissed off right now." Jean said with a grin and then they left to tell Charles the latest development.


	8. Chapter 8

"Charles," Jean said running into the room "Harry can use his powers."

"How do you mean he can use his powers?" Charles asked slightly alarmed and Harry floated into the room, "Harry how are you doing that?"

"I am willing myself to do so professor," Harry said simply "I focus on what of my powers I want to use and I can do so."

"I am guessing removing the block on Harry's magic has allowed him to be able to use the magic," Charles said "however you will still need to be taught how to use it Harry."

"I know professor," Harry said "so who is teaching me?"

"Well I will teach you how to control your mental abilities," Charles said "Jean will be able to help me with that, Ororo or Storm if you prefer will teach you how to use your elemental abilities and Logan will teach you how do defend yourself both with your powers and also without your powers."

"Professor do you know a healer?" Harry said "I don't want to sound condescending but we are fighting a war and both professor Dumbledore and I am guessing Voldemort know healers or are accomplished in some form of healing themselves."

"As a matter of fact I do." Charles said

"No" Jean said shaking her head "I veto it Charles I am not having him back here especially with Logan here you know how much they despise each other."

"Why Jean I am surprised you are taking such an interest in Logan' wellbeing." Charles said with a grin "anyway Harry yes I do know a healer his name is Gregory House, I however have to warn you he is cynical after his lost partial movement in one of his legs."

"Cynical?" Jean snorted "he is a miserable bastard and you know it Charles saying Greg is cynical is like saying Harry has some magical ability."

Even Charles grinned at that he had to admit his friend Greg wasn't the best emotionally since he was addicted to Vicodin even with him seeking help from Charles he still relied on the drug but not to the degree that he once had he only used the drug when it was from sheer necessity.

At the same time there was a meeting with the order of the phoenix.

"Is there any luck finding Harry?" Albus asked

"We know he is with Xavier and Grey." Moody said "where that is however Albus no one knows and those who do know are not likely to tell us."

"I know," Albus said "I am just wondering how Harry learnt about what we were doing"

"I don't know," Ron said "but this is so like Potter running off when we need him, I don't get why we didn't just leave him with the muggles in the first place and let them beat the shit out of him and leave him to die there."

"Somehow Mr Weasley I doubt that would help the matter at all." Albus said "if there was another way to bring back Tom they would use it and then there would be no way to kill him."

"But without Potter's blood they couldn't have brought him back," Ron argued

"Do you think Potter was the dark lord's only enemy?" Snape said almost smirking at the idiocy of the youngest male Weasley "anyone in this room could have been used as we oppose the dark lord."

"I guess," Ron said dejectedly

"Good." Albus said "now that we are all agreed continue looking for someone to lead us to the Xavier institute."

Meanwhile Harry and the two girls where currently walking around the mansion getting use to it.

"This is the living room" Jean said "normally DVD's and the TV is in here but the kids are getting ready for a training mission so all of the valuable objects have been moved and covered not to be damaged."

"What is the training mission Jean?" Harry asked

"A hostage situation," Jean said "one team will try to infiltrate the house and protect the hostage where as the others will try to capture more or maintain the capture of the hostage."

"So who is the hostage?" Harry asked

"I am this time," Jean said with a grin "I take it you wish to take part?"

"Hell yeah," Tonks said and the other three turned and looked at her "if that's ok?"

"Of course," Jean said "you guys can be the captors with Logan, Rogue, John and Bobby."

"Ok," Harry said

Then Logan and three others came into the room.

"Hey are you giving them the tour?" Logan asked

"Yeah but they are going to be on your team." Jean said

"Ok," Logan said "Rogue knocks out and nearly kills anyone she touches, Bobby fires ice and John can control fire, team up to your strengths, so Bobby you go with John, Rogue you're with me and Harry you stick with the two girls,"

"Ok." One of the guys said and they went in one direction and Logan and the girl when in the direction they had just came.

"Oh by the way," Logan said "welcome to the Xavier institute for the gifted" and then he walked off

Then Harry felt a strange sensation.

He was accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am making an OC X men character for this story who can fill the brother role that JK tried to give Ron also I don't like Bobby or John in X men so it gives Rogue a decent guy to be around

"So," Charles said over the phone "will you do it?"

"If I didn't owe you," Gregory House said "I would tell you no and throw this phone down right now but you are in look that I do owe you Charles, I am working at Princeton Plainsboro hospital in New Jersey if you can get him out here when you need him to learn from me then I will teach him."

"Ok," Charles said "I now must go the recruits are about to run a training exercise I will talk to you soon Greg."

"Ok Charles," House said "and tell me if this Potter kid can touch into his healing ability early because if he can it gives me a base to start working with rather than from scratch."

"Ok Greg," Charles said and hung up the phone.

As he looked out of the window he saw the recruits moving to rescue Jean, leading the team was Shadowkat(Kitty Pryde) and Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) this team was the younger mutants even though they had Storm on their team as the opposing team had Logan. One of the strongest mutants on their team was a mutant called Reaper he had been called Reaper because of his ability and his surname of Grimm. His full name was David Adam Christopher Grimm, his mother was a mutant and his father was normal in his own eyes but in reality was a drunk and a bully, his son had the ability to disappear into the shadows and also had a power like Rogue's to be able to kill people with a single touch however he had control over it unlike Rogue.

**Outside**

"So what about this new kid?" Reaper said

"He is a wizard," Nightcrawler said "he has a bunch of different powers."

"Cool yet weird," Reaper said

"Put your fingers to stun mode Reaper" Storm said "we don't want you killing anyone."

"Yes ma'am." Reaper said and smirked at Shadowkat which caused her to smile.

They quickly entered the house with Kitty running through the walls and Reaper disappearing into the shadows. Then Storm picked up Colossus and dropped him off at the second floor of the house before his steel skin appeared around him.

"Play time," Colossus said and Kitty appeared beside him.

"I cannot find Jean on the ground floor," she said "Reaper is around I don't know where he has probably gone after John and Bobby like he normally does though, I don't get why"

"Reaper," Colossus said in his deep Russian accent "fancies Rogue but he feels that your boyfriend is a threat to him."

"So Reaper thinks Bobby likes Rogue?" Kitty said "that it is so childish."

"I agree," he grunted "but there is not much we can do about it." Then he wrenched on the handle of the door and it wouldn't open so he forcefully kicked the door at the point where the lock was but the door was not moving.

"This door has magic on," Kitty said

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked

"How many doors can you not open?" Kitty said and stepped through it and was proven right by three red lights being thrown at her. "Yup magic." She said and stepped back through the door to where Peter was standing.

**Inside**

"We need a plan." Tonks said

"Stand in a triangle offensive," Hermione said "like the Holyhead Harpies chaser's play which our Gryffindor team used in the 1st and 3rd year quidditch cup wins."

"How do you know that the Harpies used them?" Harry asked Hermione in wonder

"Katie Bell told me," Hermione said in "what I am not allowed to have friends other than you?"

Then a girl ran through the door and the three of them fired stunners at her but she disappeared before any hit her. Then a man appeared behind Tonks and touched her and she fell down passed out but by time they looked back up he was gone again.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry asked

"I get the feeling a mutant," Hermione said "Harry he didn't even make a sound how are we meant to stop him?"

"I dunno," Harry said then the door on the other side of the room opened and Rogue and Logan ran in with Bobby and John on their heels.

"What happened to her?" John said rudely indicating to Tonks

"Reaper," Rogue said without even looking "no mess, no signs of a fight looks like they have a strong plan two."

"Who is Reaper?" Harry asked and Bobby and John's looks darkened as Rogue's face lit up

"He is my best friend," she said "he has powers like mine he can kill with one touch but he can turn his off and he can touch me and I don't kill him."

"Plus he is like a damn ninja," Logan said "he disappears into the shadows faster than Nightcrawler."

Then he appeared again and touched Bobby and John at the same time and then looked at Logan and Rogue then at the two standing wizards.

"This is going to be fun." Reaper said with a grin on his face.

"Bring it on bub." Logan said his claws descending.

Then a gong went off

"The hostage is out of the house, game over" Charles said

"Aw no fun," Harry and Reaper said at the same time.

"Right boys," Logan said "the three of us in the training room in two hours I am going to have you running till you puke."

Then Reaper touched Logan and he passed out

"Maybe not Logan." He said with a grin


	10. Chapter 10

**Ministry**

"I have received information that Potter is out of the country," Fudge said "is this true?"

"My brother Ron contacted me and told me it was so," Percy said "and apparently he has taken my brother's girlfriend with him without her permission."

"I doubt he would do that," Fudge said "him leaving the country is a cry for attention kidnapping is a felony."

"I will look into it anyway Minister," Percy said and stormed off to try and implicate Harry in Hermione's disappearance after all they needed him back to kill Voldemort for Dumbledore to kill the brat.

As Fudge watched Percy walk away he wasn't completely comfortable with the way his assistant has said that but he knew that Percy wouldn't do something illegal.

Would he?

**Grimauld Place**

"I have sent a letter to the ministry," Albus said "of all of the information that I know about Charles Xavier and his mutants and also the fact that miss Granger was taken by Mr Potter without permission."

"What good will that do?" Ron said "Potter has my Hermy and I want her now."

'God this boy is so thick' Snape thought, he was only on Dumbledore's side because he figured Dumbledore was a lesser evil than Voldemort but now he was beginning to doubt his decision especially with Potter having friends in high places, he knew that the 6th year would not accept an apology from him and that he would have to lie in the bed that he made but it meant that the world may not be left in the hands of Dumbledore or Fudge but Potter which intrigued Snape.

"They will deploy aurors to Charles' school," Albus said "and contain Potter where they will then throw him in Azkaban where we can then get Miss Granger under Mr Weasley' control and we can kill off people like Grey and Xavier who are causing us problems.

**America.**

"So what is the story with that kid?" Tonks asked Rogue as she, Rogue and Hermione sat watching Reaper teach Harry how to fight as Logan had refused after Reaper had used his powers to knock him out again.

"Broken home," Rogue said "mutant for a mom, a 'normal' dad who was a bully and a drunk even though he didn't dare touch Reaper he beat the shit out of his mom until Reaper was born."

"That sucks," Tonks said "you look like you get on with him."

"He is the only person who can touch me without one of us wearing gloves," Rogue said "so yeah I would say we get on pretty well."

"Harry is like that in a way with me," Hermione said "apart from a creep Harry was the only way that looked at me in a romantic way the others just saw me as a nerd or a bookworm Harry didn't."

"He seems like a nice guy." Rogue said watching the two teen males start to fight as Reaper had shown Harry already how to block, parry and to cause damage with body blows with both punches and kicks.

Even though Harry had caught on very quickly he hadn't had the training Reaper had who swept Harry's legs from underneath him and Harry landed on the floor before springing back up to his feet.

"Wanna go again?" Reaper said with a smirk and Harry nodded, however before Harry could even think about an attack Reaper stepped forwards and delivered a thrust kick to Harry's jaw knocking him out.

Tonks and Hermione both rushed towards the men, Hermione to check on Harry and Tonks burst into action against Reaper, however Reaper who she expected to beat quickly and easily was able to dodge all of the punches that she aimed at him however she was able to dodge the big right boot that had knocked Harry out.

"No way," Rogue said watching the two of them and Hermione looked to see what the problem was

"Only Logan has lasted this long with Reaper." Rogue said "and that was only before Reaper started training with Logan and Scott before Scott died."

"Tonks is like wizarding police," Hermione said "she is well trained."

Then Tonks aimed a wild left swing at Reaper's head who was able to slip underneath her and apply a version of a chokehold to make the breath leave the Auror as quickly as possibly as he used his body to neutralise both of her legs.

"She may be well trained" Rogue said "but in the end you can't beat the reaper."

Then around three dozen aurors and a pompous looking man turned up and walked through the gates,

"Who are these?" Rogue asked

"Aurors," Hermione said "and Minister Fudge."

"This is going to be so much fun," Reaper said looking manically at the aurors.

"Hang on bub." Logan said "can we help you?"

"Yes out of the way freak," Fudge said pompously causing all of the mutants to allow their powers to flare up causing Hermione to begin moving Harry and Tonks with the help of Colossus. "We are here to arrest Harry James Potter as a deserter of the magical world and for the kidnapping of Hermione Jean Granger."

"You see here is the problem," Reaper said with a smirk and walked up to the nearest Auror, "you want them you have to go through me, name's Grim Reaper nice to meet you," and then shook the hand of the Auror who then dropped down dead.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Quick note Reaper is about 22 so he is older than Harry and around the same age as Tonks.

Then all hell broke loose, aurors and X men fighting all over the front lawn of the mansion, Fudge not as stupid as people perceived him to be had already gotten out of dodge before the first spell had been fired.

Logan had allowed his claws to descend and flung himself at one of the aurors and buried himself up to the knuckle of each hand into him and then pulled his heart out. It was after the fact the X men had killed two aurors in the space of seconds that the other aurors began to try and back up, however the mutants had backed them in with Reaper, Rogue, Bobby and John standing behind them.

"Nowhere to go boys," John said his hands lighting up with fire

"You're involved in something that doesn't have anything to do with you," Charles said as he rolled toward them in his wheelchair "Harry Potter is not a deserter he goes to school here, he is still involved in your war, miss Granger is also a student here so there was no kidnapping now gentlemen get off of my property."

Many of the aurors seemed to accept this explanation however Auror Dawlish who was a member of the order of the phoenix knew he couldn't lose this chance to get Harry Potter and Granger back to Dumbledore and refused to stand down.

"Dawlish?" a junior Auror said but the man had his wand trained on Albus, the next thing he knew was that Reaper moved forwards and kicked the wand arm at the elbow shattering the elbow joint and then Logan had him pinned to the floor with his claws inches from the man' neck.

"Logan enough," Charles said "and Reaper I expected better from you."

"Yeah you break at the shoulder not the elbow kid," Logan said with a grin which Reaper returned.

The aurors then turned to Charles and spoke.

"We merely followed Minister Fudge." The one that was obviously the leader said "we wanted to help Mr Potter obviously the minister had ulterior motives we will leave and say that Mr Potter isn't here." Then the aurors turned and left.

"That was decent of them." Logan said watching them retreat.

"Makes me wonder what the catch is," Reaper said

When they went back inside they saw Tonks, Hermione and Harry all sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey," Reaper and Rogue said plopping into chairs on the other side of the table "the Aurors got their asses kicked

"Literally," Rogue added "Reaper broke that Dawlish' arm from the elbow down."

"You didn't have to do that," Harry said

"Yeah I did," Reaper said "you guys are X men now you mess with one of us you're messing with all of us."

"Thanks," Harry said he had felt more accepted at the Xavier institute since he had been there than Hogwarts but it meant something else completely to have someone tell you that you where equal.

"No problem," Reaper said then Logan came in and sat down with a couple of beers before handing one to Reaper and then offered one to Harry, Hermione and Tonks. Tonks happily accepted but when Harry nodded Hermione slapped his shoulder

"You're under aged," she admonished

"Hermione," Rogue said "we are pretty much a law unto ourselves hun you won't get in trouble for one beer and you're 16 you can have one or two"

"But," Hermione said however Harry cut her off

"Hermione," he said "we understand your point but we are different, for one thing there isn't an age on drinking for magical people ever but with Hogwarts they will not allow firewhiskey because you have to walk back to the school in muggle Britain and America there is but we don't live by their rules."

"Ok, ok," Hermione said with a grin and then poked her tongue out at Tonks for not backing her up.

"So," Logan said "Harry, with your training with me what are you hoping to accomplish? I mean if you can do wandless magic why do you need to be able to fight with your hands and feet?"

"Not everything in our world can be affected by magic," Harry said "zombies for one but we call them inferi they are controlled by a dark wizard so I am presuming that Voldemort and Dumbledore can both do it."

"Fair enough," Logan said "I know that was one of the reasons why Reaper did it as well even though as you have probably guessed his legs were more the focus point of his training as with his hands he can kill with a single touch."

"Is there a limit to your power Reaper?" Tonks asked "can you bring people back from the dead?"

"Is this in confidence?" Reaper asked and the other 5 nodded "I can bring people back within a 10 minute time period but I have to dispel the death into something else otherwise it could kill me."

"So in a way," Hermione said "you are death."

"In a way," Reaper said "does that bother you?"

"Can you control it?" Hermione asked

"Yes," Reaper said indifferently.

"Then yes I trust you," Hermione said

"Me two," Tonks said

"Me three," Harry added

Then Reaper turned to his own friends and team Logan and Rogue, to be honest he was more worried about Rogue rejecting him than Logan as Logan was a hunter and a killer himself, Rogue on the other hand was 2 years younger than him and more innocent as she not killed or injured people intentionally.

"I am good with it kid," Logan said "try to be around when my healing factor fails, I may need you."

"Rogue?" Reaper asked nudging her from her dais.

"I don't know," she said "I mean you are the same guy just your powers are even greater than I expected but I don't think less of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jean and Charles **

"What are the plans for Harry?" Jean asked

"I was going to have Logan teach him to fight," Charles said "with the help of Reaper, myself and you are going to teach him the mind arts and I was going to send him to see Greg over his healing ability as I have spoken to Storm and she said as soon as she teaches Harry how to control and summon his elemental power he should be able to work on his own."

"Ok," Jean said "it' harder than I thought it would be, having Harry here."

"How do you mean Jean?" Charles asked

"You know damn well what I mean." Jean said "I nearly let slip what we know three times yesterday to Harry I never thought I would be hiding something this big from my nephew."

"Does it bother you?" Charles asked

"He has been able to get into my mind Charles," Jean said "this is my most protected secret but I don't think it will take him long for him to be able to work it out."

"I know," Charles said "but with Harry being betrayed for so long by Albus I figured it would be best for us to sweep it under the rug for now and not have him have to focus on more than he already does."

"What about Logan?" Jean asked "does he not have the right to know?"

"A human mind is fragile Jean." Charles said "we will tell them when the time is right,"

"Ok," Jean said grudgingly.

**Harry**

"Again ," Logan said as Harry ran the obstacle course, Harry was running the fast he had ever done and that was involving Harry hunting but Logan was pushing him harder than any teacher had done at Hogwarts and even harder than Oliver Wood which Harry didn't think was possible.

"Again." Logan said with a grin as heavily sweating Harry went past him

"Too tired," Harry heaved and was then made to feel like an idiot as Rogue and Reaper who had been doing the course with him passed him for another time both of them barely breaking a sweat.

"Sure you want to give up?" Logan asked

"Nope," Harry said and waved his hand over himself to give him an energy spell and set off at speed again.

"Why are you pushing him so hard?" Hermione asked Logan

"Your boyfriend wants to be ready," Logan said "I am getting him ready I push him just as much as I push anyone else just they are use to it and don't complain as much as your boyfriend,"

"You woke him at 4 in the morning," Hermione argued

"Reaper didn't go to bed," Logan said back "if anyone should be tired it would be him and you don't hear him complaining and Harry didn't apart from the time I woke him."

"I guess," Hermione said "I just didn't think it was fair on Harry but you do have a point."

"I know I do," Logan said with a grin "now for that get running."

"What?" Hermione said

"You want to help your boyfriend don't you?" Logan asked

"Of course." Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Then get running miss granger," Logan said with a grin.

**An hour later**

"That man is a slave driver," Hermione whined

"Hermione," Rogue said "Logan is getting you guys ready and you are not use to the physical toll it has taken on your body."

"I suppose," Hermione said

"Hey do you want to go shopping?" Rogue asked "I can convince reaper to drive us I have that guy wrapped around my little finger."

"Ok," Hermione said and Tonks nodded

"I will see you two later," Harry said and tried to sneak off but Hermione grabbed hold of him

"Oh no Potter you are coming with us," Hermione said

"Yeah you need new clothes," Tonks said

"But," Harry tried but at that point Reaper walked down stairs with Rogue

"Harry just say yes dear and be done with it," he said causing Harry to laugh and the three girls to glare at the tall mutant.

"What you know I am right," Reaper said "come on I have the car keys lets go before I change my mind I need a new pair of trainers anyways."

"Ok" Rogue said.

**Later**

Harry and Reaper where in a shop looking at jackets whilst the girls went looking for food as Reaper had helped Harry pick t shirts that had band names on them and even found him a godfather t shirt. He had then told Harry he needed a cool jacket to go with the clothes that they had bought for Harry that the girls had not allowed him to pay for claiming it was a birthday present but Rogue had secretly told Jean her plan and Jean had given her the money for missing 16 years of Harry' life.

"What about this one?" Harry asked showing Reaper a black leather jacket.

"Nah," Reaper said "you have a motor bike right?"

"Yeah," Harry said

"This one," Reaper said pulling out another jacket "it is like Scott' old jacket for when he went out on his bike, I use his bike now Jean gave it to me when she found out that I liked motorbikes"

"Oh," Harry said "we will have to ride together sometime."

"Yeah," Reaper said "Scott had a Harley there is nothing like riding a bike at going nearly 100 mph with the wind in your hair,"

"I can think of one thing," Rogue said with a sly grin walking over to them "but come on time to go."

As they left Harry and Reaper couldn't help thinking about what Rogue had been implying and Reaper was very tempted to start thinking about the small brunette in a different way. Harry on the other hand decided to try and discuss how fast his relationship with Tonks and Hermione was progressing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Albus**

It shouldn't have been possible all he had to do was keep Jean and Charles from finding the boy, he had gotten rid of Black by putting a compulsion charm on him to confront Peter when he had arrived at Godric' hollow and seen Lily and James' bodies, Sirius had originally wanted to take Harry bu8t that was changeable as a mind like Sirius' whilst he was grieving was easy to manipulate and mould into what he wanted it to be.

He had buried muggle born Lily Potter knowing that she had no chance of coming back from the afterlife. James on the other hand was weird even by wizarding standards when Albus found him he had been put to sleep with not a wound on him. When James had been in his 7th year he had confessed to Albus that he had never been seriously injured in his life and that his cuts and injuries unbelievably quickly to prove his point he had cut his hand wide open and the cut healed itself in the space of 5 seconds at most.

Albus had taken James' body and given him to a muggle alchemist friend of Nicholas Flamel' called William Stryker. Stryker had done something to James' body Albus knew that but he didn't know what Stryker was planning on doing to the boy the last time he had seen James was the day he had handed him over to Stryker and obliviated all of James' memories of Lily, Hogwarts, the marauders, his family and most importantly of baby Harry.

**X mansion**

"Can I speak with you in private Harry?" Charles said#

"Of course Charles." Harry said and he followed the older man into his office and then Charles closed the door with his hand,

"What I am about to tell you Harry," Charles said "is of the upmost importance that you do not repeat this to anyone until I have told you everything and explained everything to you even your bond mates is that fair?"

"I suppose," Harry said folding his arms over his chest he didn't like hiding things from Hermione but he would do it if Charles asked him to"

"Thank you," Charles said "around three years ago, when Logan turned up here, he had been in a bad way after a fight with a mutant called Sabretooth in which he was defending Rogue in which he reverted to the way he was when he had first received his adamantium he was an animal barely in control of his own mind, he had been mental destroyed by a wizard who had put mental blocks around every point of his being reverting him back down to a primal form a form in himself which he calls the wolverine because of his metallic exoskeleton, after months of trying we were able to finally break into his mind this morning."

"I am not following sir." Harry said

"Around 15 years ago," Charles said "Logan' home was attacked his wife was killed and he was attacked and injured by a wizard who placed him under a sleeping charm, then Albus Dumbledore ripped all memories of Logan' life from his head and placed them behind blocks so that Logan could not remember any of those memories and carted Logan off to a man called William Stryker."

Harry looked confused at this and still could not see what Logan' past business had to do with himself.

"I will explain all in due course." Charles said catching the look on the young man' face and then continued "Stryker was an alchemist like Nicholas Flamel who Dumbledore studied uses of dragon' blood with however Stryker was more interested in adapting and changing human DNA to his wants and needs, Dumbledore convinced Stryker to place a metal called Adamantium into Logan' bones making them metallic giving him the claws that you have seen before, however Logan' healing factor saved his life and he managed to escape with the only thing keeping him sane was the knowledge of the word Wolverine."

"It must have been terrible for him." Harry said "as he would not know he was missing a dead wife and family and friends as they had all been taken from him and his memory erased."

"You are exactly right Harry," Charles said "Logan was on the brink of insanity when he had escaped over the next 10 years he made a new life for himself taking a new name for himself and a new life as a cage fighter fighting for money under the fighter name the wolverine, as you have seen yourself he is quite the proficient fighter and was known around the American and Canadian states as one o the best fighters that there was."

"However," Charles said "I digress, when he arrived her after meeting Rogue and rescuing her with the help of our team we brought him here where he met your aunt Jean who he formed an immediate attachment to as he felt safe and familiar with her even though he did not know why that was so Harry, it was after that happened I took an interest in helping Logan unlock his mind he went to the testing facility where Stryker had changed him but there was nothing that remained of the past there or any clues for Logan there."

"Why are you telling me all of this sir?" Harry said "if you don't mind me asking?"

"For you see Harry," Charles said "Logan is James Potter, Logan is your father Harry."

A/N: And that is the end of the story the sequel Martyr No More will begin soon.


	14. Chapter 14:AN

A/N:

The sequel to this story will be a little longer but I have a new idea for a story that I will need help with. In this story Lily Potter is a dark witch and is a spy for Voldemort and Harry is voldemort' son, Lily is given a new identity to protect her from Voldemort or so Dumbledore believes, the night Voldemort comes after the Potter' Lily survived but Voldemort after fighting with Dumbledore is transferred to an ethereal state then when Harry is 11 he merges with Voldemort and forms his own dark order. This is the part I need help with as I am taking bad guys or people that could be conciered as bad guys or guys and girls that could join Harry' order so if you have an idea just give me the character name and show in a PM or review and I will pick as many as I can as I already have some ideas.


End file.
